<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interesting and Interested by vampcabinet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754041">Interesting and Interested</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet'>vampcabinet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Semi Eita, First Dates, M/M, Monster Hunter Tendou, Tendou is head over heels, This is just a goofy "little" piece, Zombie Ushijima, but zombie in the way of like frankenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou falls for a zombie that plays Dungeons and Dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interesting and Interested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is part of an art trade between me and my friend <a href="https://twitter.com/personyaa">personyaa on twt</a> they make more enstars content but thank you for doing this trade with me fwiendship. </p><p>Also this is really long for me for once and I think it's because I got so hooked on the concept.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tendou never really slacks on his job. He is serious about his craft and has really no reason to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing fancy, he’s just a monster hunter. He wrangles up all the bad monsters and… He just likes to think of himself as a superhero, but with less spandex and more blood. Not to say that the leather he wraps himself up in isn’t unlike lycra. Stretching in all the right places and clinging in the worst. But he looks cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s target this week is a zombie. Not so much ‘brainsss’, more of a reanimated corpse. Not a kill on sight job, just a few questions asking them where they came from and then a polite shove back into the ground. With zombies there’s always more where one came from, like tic tacs or ghosts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also gives the promise of maybe a rogue witch or necromancer, which is always more fun with higher reward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles as he flips through the file on his desk, Yamagata hovering nearby. Papers about the case that don’t really matter to him, and a bunch of blurry photographs of the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pack it up, that incubus from two months ago has nothing on this guy. This is one of the best men I’ve ever seen.” Tendou leans back in his chair, picks the tiny polaroid out of the folder. It’s in black and white but he can still tell the richness of his skin tone and the deep heavy color of his eyes. Maybe it helps that it’s also inscribed in the folder but… no matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Hayato sighs, obviously in awe, “Goshiki, why didn’t I get this one?” He’s leaning more and more over Tendou’s shoulder, the tip of his nose inches away from the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boss said that you would get too distracted, which in fact is true. I was going to hand the zombie off to Fukunaga but he’s handling a banshee case.” Goshi states matter-of-factly, the way most interns do when they have nothing to do with something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am so thankful that I got Mr. Beautiful here. This will be a walk in the park.”  Tendou spins around in his chair and sticks his tongue out at the two squawking idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a walk through the park. And a shopping center. And a downtown residential area. This guy got around, hm. Ushijima was a really fast walker for someone so big and lumbering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou watched him sift through vegetables at the farmers market for two hours today. How exhilarating. Then he sorted through sweaters at the mall, buying a rich green one that looked extra cozy. And now the stroll back home. He had even stopped to smell a flower for Pete’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at a strange, purple house. The color is vibrant and intense, a purple so deep that it thrums with energy. The porch is scattered of plants in all shapes, sizes, and colors and gauzy curtains cover the windows. And that’s all Tendou can see from the cypress tree in the front yard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, time to get this over with. Satori vaults out of the tree and lands on his feet, brushing the moss off of his leather pants as he walks up to the doorstep. He rings the doorbell with his leather clad elbow and then starts to sweat. Zombies aren’t typically violent, but this house...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not Ushijima that answers the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thin but muscular witch leans against the door frame in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Their torso is littered with sprawling tattoos of stars and planets and the tips of their hair is dark with black matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re terrifyingly attractive.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Toshi’s blind date. I’m Semi. Your clothes are so interesting, what is it that you do?” A blind date. Perfect. “Come in. I’m sure he’s just getting ready.” Semi leans back to let him in and the house </span>
  <em>
    <span>purrs.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou. I work in leather goods. It’s always nice to show off your craft.” He lies through his teeth. What a perfect opening. “Are you playing music upstairs by any chance?” Feigning innocence, he steps inside, eyes widening at all the magical objects around the room.  There are crystal balls and vials upon vials of multi-colored liquids, crystals and geodes shimmering in the afternoon sunlight, and dried herbs and fruits hang from the ceiling. The whole house smells like dust and mothballs, with an underlying hint of fruit tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between you and me, I dabble in the mystical, and this house is an extension of my being. It doesn’t bite,” Semi smirks, “But that couch might, I would suggest the ottoman.” The jagged edges of the couch flutter as Tendou approaches and he immediately chooses the rock hard ottoman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, can I get any sliver of information about your roommate out of you or…?” He kicks his legs out, boots catching on what looks like a green bearskin rug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s uh come into a new life recently, and he’s still adjusting, so take it easy on him, yeah.” Semi scratches at their stomach with a thin piece of wood— Wand, that’s a wand. “Hey big guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima walks down the stairs slowly, like if he makes a wrong step he would just fall apart. Almost like, he’s stitched together. Like a reanimated corpse...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right, he’s here for a job. Tendou stands up quickly, subconsciously brushing dust off of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou Satori, I’m your blind date.” His voice wobbles around the words, as Wakatoshi descends. He holds out one leather glove to shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expected you a bit later, but I’m ready nonetheless.” Ushijima’s hand is cold against the palm hole in the hunter’s glove. How interesting. He’s more tan than expected and his eyes pulse with a green as deep as foliage. Tendou is absolutely mesmerized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you guys should get going, right? Tosh, you need to be back before sundown.” Those are curious words from Semi, who is so open about their magic. Is Ushijima going to turn into a pumpkin? Fascinating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair is ushered outside without another word, pushed onto the walkway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to be back before sundown?” Tendou thinks that it doesn’t hurt  to pry, especially when his target is right in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semi’s roped me into playing Dungeons and Dragons. I’m new to the whole thing but I’ve been working on my character all week.” Ushijima smiles awkwardly. Tendou just laughs, at his smile and at the thought of a zombie playing a fantasy game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, would you like to discuss your character over coffee?” He remembers seeing a coffee shop as he slunk around in stealth mode. Plus a coffee shop is neutral and unassuming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.” The zombies’ smile becomes more genuine at this, and it clenches at Satori’s heart. God fucking damn it, they’ve barely known each other five minutes and he’s already like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk down to the coffee shop is full of more silly little questions, mostly on Wakatoshi’s part. Tendou’s too stunned to speak except in little answers, and somewhere in the menagerie, they’ve linked arms and it drives him crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima insists on paying, which is incredibly adorable in Tendou’s humble opinion. The cafe is very cozy, feeling more like someone’s home rather than an establishment. They sit in two armchairs across from each other, over a low table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed coffee like this.” The larger man states, dipping his fingers into the mountain of whipped cream on top. Wow, there’s really no need for an investigation when Wakatoshi is so honest and open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed it? What happened to where you couldn’t have coffee?” Tendou places his elbow on the table and leans his head against his hand. This should be a captivating answer. Ushijima scrunches his nose up, finger still in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh, I haven’t really left the house in a few months, I caught something out of the country and decided to isolate myself.”  What a thought-provoking story, Tendou thinks to himself, a perfect alibi. “That’s why I was so open to going on this date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit, here this goes again. As much as he wants to continue his investigation, Satori can’t stop his stomach from flip-flopping. Every time Ushijima says anything vaguely sweet, it feels like sparks explode in his brain. Is this love at first sight? Motherfucker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zombies can’t cast spells, he’s sure of it. Maybe, Semi sprayed him with a love potion. There’s no way that his heart is fluttering like this on it’s own. He feels an overwhelming need to reach across the table and hold his hand. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he can’t do this anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am terribly sorry to run out of here but I totally forgot that my mother is coming for a visit, right about now.” Tendou checks his watchless wrist frantically, jolting up out of his seat. He wrestles a business card out of his leather jacket, one of the one’s that doesn’t list his occupation, “Call me?” Then he bolts out of the cafe and doesn’t stop until he rounds the corner. He blushes furiously in an alleyway, “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s five in the morning the next week when Ushijima calls, when Tendou has finally crawled his way home after a long night of odd jobs. He’s letting his coffee pot warm up and bandaging his wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tendou?” It’s nice to hear Ushijima’s voice, although the low timbre makes him considerably more tired. He’s rolling gauze around one of his fingers with the phone tucked up against his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be me. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?” His lips curl up as he thinks about Wakatoshi’s face scrunching up into something bewildered. It would be really cute. “I’m kidding Waka. Now, why are you calling me so early?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well before actually running out of our date, you told me to call you. But I got caught up with things this week and forgot,” Ushijima coughs, “I was hoping we could meet up again. I’m sorry if that’s too forward, I just would like to talk to you more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for the antibiotic ointment in his hand and his pride, Tendou would be swooning. How the hell is he supposed to keep on his case when Ushijima talks like that. It’s like intimacy to him, but if it were sugar sweet and juvenile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not opposed. I mean I have some time right now, if you’d like to occupy it.” He slaps a line of bandages across the light scrape on his thigh, smiling coyly to himself. He probably shouldn’t be trying to court as he heals himself up, but that’s a problem for after he gets his eight hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Ever the gentleman, Ushijima seems to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want.” The coffee pot is finally finished heating up, so Tendou climbs off the counter and grabs a coffee mug out of his cabinet. It brews slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tut tut tutting</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it begins to pour. The zombie begins chatting about his past week as he pours creamer into his mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was my week. Did anything interesting happen at your job this week? Semi had said that you worked in leather goods.” He seems so genuine, Satori is really ashamed that he has to lie to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, since it’s becoming colder outside the leather jacket sales are way, way up.” This isn’t technically a lie, the guy he gets his leather from had said it. Tendou gets distracted however, chewing on a coffee stirrer between his teeth. “You know, you could probably use a jacket, since your hands are always cold. Maybe something brown, the brown would look good against your skin.” Tendou’s eyes drag drowsily, curled up around his coffee mug like a cat in the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori.Thank you for calling me attractive, however,” Ushijima states firmly, waking up as the hunter falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” He hums, blinking slowly and taking another sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re falling asleep, I can go.” He insists, “I should be going on my run soon anyway.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun and take care.” Tendou yawns, falling asleep to the dial tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been three weeks Satori, why haven’t you wrapped up this case yet?” Goshiki gripes at him, hands full of paper coffee cups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou can't really hear him over the sounds of his thumbnails hitting the keyboard as he texts Ushijima. They’re talking about breakfast pastries and getting coffee again. He’s insisting that kolaches are the best, while the zombie insists upon fruit scones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori! Hey! Are you even paying attention?” Goshiki dangles a hot coffee over his phone, starting to tip it over. Tendou snatches the cup out of his hands and takes a big, hearty gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking care of it, y’know zombies, sooo slow.” The coffee is scalding and heavy with nutmeg, however it’s satisfying just to see the look on his face. He should probably question Ushijima more, but in his defense he has been asking questions. Like his favorite color and his zodiac sign and his favorite movie. Or the next time that they can go on a date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His speed is in the file. You really should have just shot him an email.” Hayato appears out of seemingly nowhere, hand hitting the back of Tendou’s chair. “I’ve taken care of three cases this week alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of those cases was an incubus and you broke your arm sleeping with him.” Fukunaga deadpans, making his way towards the break room. Yamagata flips him off over Tendou’s shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An email?” Tendou really scratches his head at that one. “You would really cop out like that? There’s just something so exciting about being out in the field y’know? I hate desk work.” He really loves his job, with his stupid coworkers and the uniform and even the coffee maker on the second floor that only dispenses hot water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However… He really doesn’t want to do anything that will even remotely hurt Ushijima because even though they haven’t been talking for long, he knows he’s falling ass over face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to come clean. And as much as that might hurt like a stake to the chest, it must be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s walk to Ushijima and Semi’s house is gloomy. It’s partly cloudy today and all the flowers on the street seem to be wilting. On top of that, the rock he was just kicking fell down a storm drain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple of the house seems more dim in the dreary afternoon atmosphere, like it contributes to the darkness in the air.  And as the doorbell rings, Tendou knows it will be his demise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Tendou?” Semi answers the door, in a long black dress that goes down to the floor. “I didn’t know you were taking Ushijima out today.” They lean against the doorframe as per usual, the house pulsating gently, like a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m not, I just wanted to talk to him.” He looks down at his feet as he speaks, even though he knows that they could probably kill him. “I couldn’t do it over the phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, he’s upstairs, first door to the left,” Semi points with their wand, the end glowing like a supernova. “If you guys need me I’ll be down here making some tea.” They sweep him into the room, bustling around the shelves and picking up little jars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip up the stairs is torture. Each one of Tendou’s steps make his feet feel like they’re filled with 20 pound weights, ready to sink him down to the hot molten core. Not only is he losing Ushijima today, but also his job. He’ll resign after finishing up here, as it’s the only right thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a large glass jar of blue hydrangeas outside of Wakatoshi’s door that he can’t help but look at as he knocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Ushijima says softly from the other side of the door. Satori takes one more big, deep breath before letting himself inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is lit by what seems like a pair of stained glass lamps, that cast a strange, hazy yellow glow across the room. One on the desk where the zombie sits, and one on the nightstand. It’s cluttered as well, with clothes on the floor and drinking glasses everywhere, creating a cozy scene for the last time they’ll see each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Tendou whispers, he feels like he has to, with how quiet this room is. Even the radio in the corner plays soft piano music, no louder than a library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori, did we have a date today? I’m sorry if I forgot.” Ushijima holds up a piece of paper, covered in little doodles and enough numbers to make his head spin. “I was working on my character sheet.” He smiles, almost like he’s delighted to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck, this makes him feel even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I have something important to tell you, something that I felt like I had to do in person.” Tendou sits on the end of the bed, knees close enough to touch. He’s cracking his knuckles over and over again, even when they can’t do it anymore. Good gracious he’s so nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all ears.” And Ushijima smiles wider and more genuine, like this is good news. He scooches his desk chair a little closer, staring into Tendou’s eyes so intensely and openly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a monster hunter, officially. That’s my job title and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> just another case for me, because I know you’re a zombie and it’s my job to take care of things like that. However, the moment I met you, I think I knew I couldn’t do it. Like my heart was telling me, how important this was. And I’m 99% sure I fell for you, like crazy levels of easy. So that’s why I came to tell you, because I can’t lie to you anymore and I’m quitting my job so no one get’s hurt but me.” Wakatoshi says nothing as he lets it all out, doesn’t bat an eyelash even when he starts tearing up. Tendou is just standing up to leave… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew.” Ushijima reaches out and grabs his hand, cautious of his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you first showed up. Most people are shocked about all of the magical items downstairs. And Semi.” He shakes his head, whisper of a smile on his face. “They’re shameless about the fact that they do magic.” Ushijima moves his other hand around in a sort of blasé movement. “I apologize that I wasn’t honest with you as well. I only died a few months ago, helping Semi with that couch downstairs.” The one with the teeth, Tendou presumes. “They felt so bad that they revived me right there, and I wasn’t mad because I guess it wasn’t my time to go yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you go out at night then?” Tendou doesn’t really know where this conversation is going but he’s eager to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semi works in celestial magic, so they strengthen the life bonds at night when their magic is the strongest.” Ushijima’s still holds his hand throughout all of this, even though this might mean the end for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Tendou’s still ready to dash out but something is pushing him to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question, since now I know that you’re being honest with me.” Wakatoshi moves in even closer, so that their legs are intertwined. Tendou nods slowly, not sure where this is going. “Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you reciprocate?.” He startles, surprised about how all of this is playing out. Ushijima just places a cold hand on his cheek and looks in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I thought I was being obvious.” They’re inches away now and Tendou is tipping up to meet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then yes.” The kiss is so satisfying and soft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>charged </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Tendou’s yearning. It feels like they’re melting into each other, fluid and solid all at once. Ushijima’s lips are warm despite it all and it’s crazy to think about. They both pull away with a sigh, resting their foreheads against each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p>follow me <a href="https://twitter.com/vampshino">here</a> for more updates. I have big things coming!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>